runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Skiller's Union
“The Skiller's Union, is a huge clan which has ONE goal, to be the largest and friendliest skilling community in RuneScape, and to have our Clan be as 'family' as possible. “ – Silentc0re. Skill Union We are a Skilling Clan! We do not press the requirements as high as many other Skilling clans though. We are a very large RuneScape clan chat community. We have over 120 active members. We take our clan seriously, but it's very important to have fun at the same time! Founded by Youtube's most famous guide maker "Silentc0re", we are both a clan and a community. We are a skilling based clan, but a community for all players. Whether you enjoy fighting bosses, playing minigames, questing, or hardcore skilling, you will surely fit in The Skiller's Union. We also have great diversity by having specialized teams, such as the Graphics Team, the Events Team, the Newsletter Team, and the Forums Team. Rules You must not join any other clans, teams or guilds while in The Skillers Union. Any members found multi-clanning will be banned without warning. Other clan members are still welcome to use our Clan Forums and Clan Chat Channel but they will not be ranked with higher than 'Clan Friend' Rank. Exceptions: You ARE allowed to temporarily join other clans, which are devoted to mini-games (Such as Pest Control or Barbarian Assault) The Official Skillers Union Rules These are the official rules of the clan and should be reviewed at least once per week. Please note that if you do not abide by these rules then you risk the chance of being permanently banned from the Clan Chat and the clan forum. Members who can kick are: Elite Member or Clan Chat Moderator or Forum Moderator or Junior Management or Senior Management Note: Many ranks are the same Clan chat rank, but different clan ranks. To clarify what rank someone is, feel free to ask. 'Clan Chat Rules' Rule 1: Offensive Language Every single member of the clan is strictly prohibited from using any form of offensive language that be offensive to another members self, nationality, religion, and beliefs. If you're not sure what is considered offensive then simply do not say it. Rule 2: Scamming Any form of scamming is strictly prohibited. Rule 3: Spamming SPAM (Stupid - Pointless - Annoying - Messages) are strictly prohibited and if the offense is at a high enough level, you will be instantly kicked. Rule 4: Arguing Arguing will not be tolerated and anyone involved in the argument shall be warned. Rule 5: Begging/Asking For Ranks Begging for ranks and anything else that is possible to be begged are prohibited. Rule 6: Racism This is the higher form of racism that shall result in no possible warning. Rule 7: Verbal Abuse Toward Members Any verbal abuse toward another member shall not be tolerated, even if it's just a joke. Rule 8: Advertising Advertising any clan, chat, or website is strictly prohibited and shall added to the list of blacklisted members. The only exception to this rule is when refering a Help/activity clan to another member. (Excluding Merch Clans) Rule 9: Encouraging Rule Breaking/Luring Encouraging or luring others into breaking a rule is prohibited. Rule 10: Impersonation Any caught impersonating a staff member of Jagex or Skillers Union shall be instantly kicked from the Clan Chat. Rule 11: Threats Threatening other members in game or in real life are prohibited. Rule 12: Offensive Names Offensive account names are strictly prohibited in the Clan Chat and shall be instantly kicked if they do not leave after being asked to do so. Rule 13: Events When an event is in play make sure you're always there 5-15 minutes before the event starts. Make sure that you follow the leader of the event's instructions and that you do not talk while a ranked member is talking. Rule 14: Begging For Items/GP'''Don't beg for other peoples' money or items. Honestly, who wants to give up something they have worked so hard for? Earn your own possessions. '''Rule 15: Rules Of RuneScape Always follow the rules Jagex has set out for you. If you do not abide by these rules you shall be warned or even possibly kicked from the Clan Chat with no warning needing to be issued. Rule 16: Power Abuse (Elite Member+) Anyone caught abusing their powers will be kicked (depending if anyone is on to kick them) and added to the list of blacklisted members. If you're unable to kick then simply report to a Clan Leader. Rule 17: In the case of spamming Any member that is not a Silver star or above should NOT go into anybody elses chat to sort out spamming. This job should be left to a Silver/Gold star, unless their isn't one present. In this case A Bronze star/3 Stripes should sort it out, but refer to a silver+ when online. 'Forum Rules' Please note that breaking any of these rules shall result in receiving an infraction from a Forum Moderator. Rule 1: Offensive Language Every single member of the clan is strictly prohibited from using any form of offensive language that be offensive to another members self, nationality, religion, and beliefs. If you're not sure what is considered offensive then simply do not say it. This also includes saying something that may be considered offensive via PM. Rule 2: SPAM We do not tolerate SPAM (Stupid, Pointless, or Annoying Messages) here at Skillers Union, please post intelligently Simply posting one word does not usually help anyone, explain your posts/answers. Things that will be considered spam: Posts in all capital letters Posts that only consist of images Posts with large amounts of emoticons Posts not related to the topic, or in the wrong forum Excessively creating large amounts topics with little discussion value. Rule 3: Edit The edit button is there for a reason, if you have something to add please edit your posts. Do not double post, it will not be tolerated. The only forum members may double post is the "Achievement Diaries & Logs" section. Rule 4: Excessive Bumping You may only bump a post if the post is in the "Runescape Marketplace & Lending Office" section. You may only bump the topic once every 12 hours. Rule 5: Gravedigging You may not post in a topic that hasn't had a reply in at least 2 months of time. This excludes the 'Runescape Guides' section and important topics. Rule 6: Flaming/Flame Baiting Flame baiting is when one attempts to provoke a response that is classed as flaming. Or saying something that would annoy the other person (not classed as flaming) so they will flame back. Flaming is engaging in an argument usually involving unfounded personal attacks by one or more people. Rule 7: Signatures The signature limit of the forum is 550 x 250 pixels. Anything higher than that may result in you have your signature removed. Rule 8: Ban Evasion Evading a ban is strictly against the rules and may result in being permanently banned from the forum. Anyone caught avoiding a ban shall be put on a list of blacklisted members. Rule 9: Plagiarism Copying another members piece of work is strictly prohibited. Rule 10: Language The forum blocks any bad language but you shall receive an infraction if bypass the censor. There are kids in the clan. Rule 11: Advertising Advertising any outside links is strictly prohibited and may result in being temporarily banned. The only outside links that are prohibited are websites that are affiliated with RuneScape and Skillers Union. Rule 12: Pornographic/Offensive Images Any pornographic or offensive images are strictly prohibited on the forum. Rule 13: Leave the Moderating to the Moderators ''' Don't worry about moderating people/topics on the forums, that's what we have Moderators for! '''Rule 14: Name Changing Due to the name changing update that Jagex has released, members want to change their display names. Simply PM a Clan Leader that you want your name changed and they shall do it for you. Please do not request a name change if you haven't changed your display name in game. Requirements There are two rankings that one may enter in Skill Union. Whether you will be able to apply for Junior Member or (Full) Member will depend upon your total level or your total experience. Pure Skillers (Level 3's) have an exception however; eligibility is based on the amount of 99's. The requirements for each ranking are shown below. Junior Member Requirements Pay-to-Play: 600 Total Level Free-to-Play: 400 Total Level (not counting Pay-to-Play skills) Level 3 Skillers: One 99 (Full) Member Requirements Pay-to-Play: 1,500 Total Level or 14 million Total Experience Free-to-Play: 900 Total Level or 8 million Total Experience (not counting Pay-to-Play skills) Level 3 Skillers: Two 99s Clan Uniform Head Wizard Hat Necklace Sapphire Amulet Cape Team-22 Cape '' '' Agility Skill Cape Attack Skill Cape Construction Skill Cape Cooking Skill Cape Crafting Skill Cape Defence Skill Cape Dungeoneering Skill Cape Master Dungeoneering Skill Cape Farming Skill Cape Firemaking Skill Cape Fishing Skill Cape Fletching Skill Cape Herblore Skill Cape Constitution Skill Cape Hunter Skill Cape Magic Skill Cape Mining Skill Cape Prayer Skill Cape Quest Skill Cape Runecrafting Skill Cape Slayer Skill Cape Smithing Skill Cape Strength Skill Cape Summoning Skill Cape Thieving Skill Cape Woodcutting Skill Cape Body '' '' Wizard Robe Gloves '' '' Leather Gloves Ring '' '' Sapphire Ring Bottom '' '' Blue Skirt Boots '' '' Leather Boots Specialized Teams Events Team Skill Union's Events Team is a small group of members in Skill Union that dedicate their time to create weekly events for everyone in Skill Union. Anyone is welcomed to join this team and everyone is welcomed to attend the events that are hosted by the Events Team. To apply for a position on the team, you can apply on the Skill Union Forums after becoming a member of the clan. Forums Team The Forums Team of Skill Union is a group of members that help bump our RuneScape Forums Advertising Clan Thread. As of now, the team is on it's 12th thread, trying to max out 200 pages of bumps. Each bump must be at least 5 minutes difference in between each one. To apply for a position on the team, you can apply on the Skill Union Forums after becoming a member of the clan. Graphics Team Skill Union's Graphic Team is comprised of a select few members with excellent skills in the use of Photoshop or other graphic generating programs. They are responsible for graphics of each Member of the Month award and other Skill Union Awards. They also have a request thread for those that wish to have a signature done for them. To apply for a position on the team, you can apply on the Skill Union Forums after becoming a member of the clan. Webmaster Team Skill Union's Webmaster Team is comprised of a select group of members, Elite + only. The team creates the web pages and keeps them updated in the Portal of the Forums. Applications for this team are currently closed. Skill of the Week In the "Skill Union" Clan chat upon arriving, you will see that there is a skill as the Clan Ch at name that rotates out each week. This is due to a weekly, voluntary competition called the Skill of the Week. Each week, a skill is chosen to be placed as the Skill of the Week and members of Skill Union may sign up on the Forums to compete in it. Once it has started, a tracker keeps track of the total amount of experience one has made for the skill chosen. Everything is allowed to help you with experience, unless it breaks a Jagex rule (botting). Genie Lamps, Effigies, Penance Horn, and things of those nature are acceptable and are allowed to be used. Once the event is finished, the winner will be selected and will be rewareded in two ways. First, they will be allowed to choose the next Skill of the Week, and secondly, they will be given a Forums Signature that establishes that they are the winner of that week. Youtube Channel thumb|right|300pxThe Skill Union Youtube Channel is used to upload various videos related to the clan. Members can request their 99 parties to be recorded, then uploaded onto the channel. It is also used now and then as a form of recruitment and advertisement with either promotional clips orthumb|300px|left Clan Events To see the channel, visit: The Skill Union Clan Channel. Clan History Leadership History Icey Dan1 (Recently known as Silentc0re) created the Skill Union forums back in January, 2008. Ever since then, these forums have been a great success. Ice2075 and Icey Dan1 (Dan) were the first leaders of our clan, along with others like Rykilth1 and Tubby736 (A Tubby Pure). Sadly, their real lives took a busy course, and Dan lost his membership and was struggling with the leader position. Ice2075 later quit leaving the Leadership to a dedicated member, Raptor. Raptor1975 and Zaoir lead the clan for a short time, but when Dan came back to straighten out our clan, Dan removed Raptor1975 and Zaoir’s leadership rights. This lead to many arguments. Dan promoted Rykilth1 and Mitchie Rox4 to Clan Co-leader. Dan got busy with classes and promoted Twinblade137 (Too Pro) to Clan Leader and Mitchie Rox4 (Mitch) to Administrator to keep the forums in good hands. Mitch lost his leadership rights due to an accident. The clan carried on. On June 12th, 2009, Twinblade137 became terribly busy in real life and had to step down. He promoted Mr Tudjay (TJ) to Ranks Moderator, StolenNature (Ian) to Forum Administrator, and Tubby736 to Clan Leader. Conflicts arose. In late November 2009, a select few members didn’t like that Herssa (Sam) was Silver Star. They thought that he was too immature to be a Silver Star. After TJ decided not to de-rank Sam, they “Rage Quit” and formed a clan called “Skill Firm” now known as "The Divide". Their leader, Dan_robson1 was banned from Skill Union for Member stealing. Within one night of the conflict, 12 members including numerous Members, Elites and a Chat Mod left our clan. Due to many events, many thought that SF wouldn’t survive long due to the immaturity of their leaders, but almost one year on they are still going strong. Now, they are no harm to us at all. In February, 2010, the Leadership system was revised and three leaders were made. Sam, TJ, and Ex One (James) lead the clan in three categories. In May, 2010, Sam left due to classes and TJ moved James to a Forum Super Moderator, and led the clan solo for four months. Soon enough, TJ became busy in life and promoted three leaders with numerous helpers. Then iiNick (Nick) and King_Zulwarn (Marcus) were promoted to "Super Mod", and Loony (Will) and A Tubby Pure to Clan Co-Leader. Soon after, the rank of Super Mod was abolished and James and Nick were promoted to Forum Administrators. The rank of Clan Chat Leader was revived and three members were appointed to that rank. Define Night (Dom), Skar (Connor), and Tubby. Connor left due to business in real life. James resigned as a Forum Administrator due to classes and was replaced by Reaping (Stephen). Later that month, Reaping was replaced by Maximus Vir as Forum Administrator. After several weeks, iiNick (Niickehh) resigned after being Administrator for almost a year. Lukeation has replaced Nick as the second Administrator. During March 2011, Maximus Vir left the clan and stepped down as a Forum Administrator due to real life problems. There was no other Senior Management added to the list. There are now a total of four leaders. TJ, Luke, Dom, and Tubby. Our clan continues to improve by making new ranks available and installing regular clan updates. Requirement History As Skills have become less challenging, it has become more challenging to join The Skiller's Union for a rank. Our clan started out with a requirement of 500 total level for Junior Member, and 1000 total level for Full Member. After leadership changed hands, members wanted a more "elite" clan and the requirement was raised to 750 total level, or one 99 stat for Junior Member and 1500, or two 99 stats for Full Member. Soon, the leaders realized that it was much easier to get one 99 stat than it was to get 750 total, and specialized requirements for each general group in RuneScape; Regular P2P, Regular F2P, P2P Level 3, F2P Level 3. To see a list of our specialized requirements, look at the scrolling announcements bar at the top of our Forums. Member History Believe it or not, Skill Union once started out as a small clan of 18-20 people. Many old members recall times of being the only one in the clan chat all day. Throughout the past three years, the clan has grown to be one of the most popular clan chats for Players in RuneScape. This has been achieved due to our members. Our members are very helpful with getting new people to join the clan chat. Recruitment events are very rarely held, and have only been held approximately 12 times throughout our entire history. We are a self-sustained clan. Ranking This is a breakdown of the ranking system incorporated in Skill Union. Forum Rankings Banned Member ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, banned from clan chat. *Not allowed to re-join clan chat on any account unless given permission by leaders. ~Forums~ *Banned from forums. *Not allowed to use clan Forums on any account unless given permission by leaders. This rank is applied to members who have betrayed the clan, or disobeyed the clan rules a significant amount of times. Retired Member ~Clan Chat~ *No clan chat Rank. *Eligible to receive Clan Friend if still active in clan chat. ~Forums~ *Same permissions as forum Guest. This rank is applied to members after an Administrator has acknowledged their quitting application. Clan Friend ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of Smiley Face (Not in Clan) in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Same permissions as forum Guest. This rank is awarded for users that have left the Skiller's Union and made an impact on the clan. Normal players can earn this rank by being active, and helpful. Junior Member ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of 1 Stripe (Recruit) in the clan chat. *Is eligible to receive Elite Member. ~Forums~ *Can access the Leaving Forum, and other Forums pertaining directly to the clan. *Eligible to receive Elite Member after a few months in the clan. This rank must be applied for, and accepted by Leaders or Forum Administrators. The requirements for this Rank are listed in the Junior Member Applications area. Junior Members are expected to be regularly active and friendly on the Forums and in the Clan Chat. (Full) Member ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of 2 Stripes (Corporal) in the clan chat. *Is eligible to receive Elite Member. ~Forums~ *Can access the Leaving Forum, and other Forums pertaining directly to the clan. *Eligible to receive Elite Member after a few months in the clan. *Can post Other Events. See Forum Area for specific details. This rank must be applied for, and accepted by Leaders or Forum Administrators. The requirements for this Rank are listed in the Full Member Applications area. Full Members are expected to be regularly active and friendly on the Forums and in the Clan Chat. Elite Member ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of 3 Stripes (Sergeant) in the clan chat. *Power to kick in "Skill Union" ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum Area. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends Elite+ meetings. *Consults with other Elites+ and Leaders about new ideas for the clan. An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Has a clear understanding of the rules and makes sure they are being used to their meaning. Helps others when possible, and is nice and courteous in the clan chat. This rank is a test period for leaders to find future Clan Moderators, and for members to 'Learn the Ropes' of Staff Jobs. You must be invited by leaders to this Rank. Clan Chat Moderator ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of Bronze Star/Silver Star (Lieutenant/Captain) in the clan chat. *Power to kick in the clan chat. *Orders Ranks in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum Area. *Can access Clan Chat Moderator Forum Area. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends Elite+ meetings. *Collaborates with rest of Elites+ about new features in the clan and clan chat. *Can host Skill of the Week. An active Staff Member on the forums and shows a strong point in the clan chat. Can take control of the clan chat and monitors it regularly. Makes sure the chat is a safe and friendly environment. Orders new Ranks in clan chat. Poses ideas for members to be ranked up. You must be promoted by leaders from Elite Member to this Rank. Forum Moderator ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, Rank of Bronze Star (Lieutenant) in the clan chat. In some cases, Rank of Silver Star (Captain) in the clan chat. *Power to kick in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum Area. *Can access Clan Chat Moderator Forum Area. *Can access Forum Moderator Forum Area. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends Elite+ meetings. *Has to the power to moderate three quarters of the Skiller's Union Forums. An active Staff Member on the Forums. (Clan chat activeness is not necessary past Elite for this rank.) Has a clear understanding on how to use the forums. Makes sure all threads are update and reports any problems to Administrators. You must be promoted by leaders from Elite Member to this Rank. Junior Management ~Clan Chat~ *A Member with this Rank, in the Clan chat will have either a Bronze(Lieutenant) or Silver star(Captain). *In the Clan chat, a member with this Rank is there to deal with any problems that you may have. Such as unable to post an application. If they can't deal with this problem, they will then pass it onto a member of Senior Management. *Power to kick in the Clan Chat. ~Forums~ *Can access the Junior Management private Forums. Where all the minor Clan issues are discussed. *Attend all clan meetings. *Have access to all of the team forums. Forum Administrator (Senior Management) ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, Rank of Silver Star (Captain) in the clan chat. In some cases, Rank of Gold Star (General) in the clan chat. *Manages Forum Moderator's, Member's, and Junior Member's Ranks and Activeness. *Power to kick in the clan chat. ~Forums~ *Can access all Areas (including Private areas) of the Skiller's Union Forums. *Manages Forum Moderator's, Member's, and Junior Member's Rank and Activeness. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends all meetings. *Can access the ACP. (Administrator Control Panel) An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Has full control of the forums and knows how to code. Makes sure everything is running and up to date. They must have good communication with Staff Members. Must be a very trusted member to have control of Official Clan Forums. Must have been in Clan for a long time. You must be chosen by Clan Leaders from Forum Moderator specially for this Rank. Clan Chat Leader (Senior Management) ~Clan Chat~ *In most cases, Rank of Gold Star (General) in the clan chat. In some cases, Rank of Silver Star (Captain) in the clan chat. *Manages Clan Chat Moderator's, Elite Member's, and Clan (Chat) Friend's Rank and Activeness. *Can kick anybody below Rank of Gold in the clan chat. *Applies Ranks in the Clan Chat. ~Forums~ *Can access Elite Member Forum. *Can access Clan Chat Moderator Forum. *Can access Leader Forum. *Manages Clan Chat Moderator's, Elite Member's, and Forum/Clan Friend's Rank and Activeness. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends all meetings. An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Knows all of the rules in the Clan Chat. Can take full control of the Chat and helps new Staff 'Learn the Ropes' of Moderating. They must have good communication with Staff Members. Must have been in Clan for a long time. You must be promoted by Clan Leaders from Clan Chat Moderator specially for this Rank. Clan CEO (Clan Leader) ~Clan Chat~ *Rank of Gold Star (General) in the clan chat. *Can kick anybody in the clan chat. *Owns (and pays for membership of) the account "Skill Union.") *Applies Ranks in the Clan Chat. *Assists in Managing any Ranks necessary. ~Forums~ *Can access all Areas (including Private and Hidden areas) of the Skiller's Union Forums. *Can post Official Clan Events. *Attends all meetings. *Assists in Managing any Ranks necessary. *Has full control of the whole ACP (Administrator Control Panel) An active Staff Member both on the forums and in the clan chat. Knows every rule in the book. Is a true leader that can handle different things at different times. They must have outstanding means of communication with all Members and Staff. Is main contact for other clans, and forwards queries to appropriate Clan Moderators. This Staff Member oversees all decisions made in the Clan. This Staff Member is always busy. (Please present queries to another Clan Moderator if possible) Clan Chat Rankings Clan Friends Junior Members (Full) Members Elite Members Forum Moderators/Clan Chat Moderators/Junior Management Forum Moderators/Clan Chat Moderators/Junior Management/Senior Management Senior Management Clan Owner Member List This is a list of all the known active clan members that have rank in the "Skill Union" Clan Chat. If you are ranked (not smiley) and are not listed, please send a Private Message to "OG Skype" or "Fat Females" on the Skill Union Forums with your name and rank and you will be added to the list. Senior Management Mr Tudjay A Tubby Pure Define Night Lukeation Senior Management Bio's RuneScape Name: Mr Tudjay IRL Name: T.J. Roll in Skill Union: Clan Leader How long have you been in Skill Union: 2 Years About me: Hi all! ^_^ My name is TJ. I’ve been in the clan since November of 2008, and I’ve been a leader since May of 2009. I was born in Kansas on May 3rd, and I still live in the same town. My favourite colour is green, as it symbolizes the Earth, and a “Green” Earth, as in being responsible for our environment. I’ve been playing RuneScape since April of 2006. I am a Farmer IRL and on RuneScape. It’s not as stereotypical as you think. I live in the middle of the city and travel from site to site on a daily basis. It’s very similar to a Farm run in RuneScape. You spend a certain amount of time at one garden, and then move to the other. Some of my hobbies include cycling, running, playing piano, playing RuneScape, playing other miscellaneous video games, and gardening. I’m gay. I love to read. Some of my favourite books are the Harry Potter series, the Halo series, Night, The Hobbit and hundreds of other books. I’m a friendly person, but part of my job is to be discrete and question things. Take no offence if I “snap” at you. I’ve made great friends in this clan, and I continue to make greater friends in this clan. I look forward to meeting all of you, and I thank you for joining the Skiller’s Union. RuneScape Name: Define Night IRL Name: Dom Roll in Skill Union: Clan Chat Leader How long have you been in Skill Union: 1 Year, 7 months at the time of writing this Bio About me: I'm 16 years old and am currently studying Maths, Geography, ICT and Computing at college for my A-Levels; currently in my first year. My main hobby would probably have to be learning to fly I have a lesson once a month usually and am currently working my way towards my PPL (Private Pilot's License). Other than that, I go to the cinemas a lot and occasionally play on my Xbox 360 (not been on it in like a month :P). Junior Management Conservative Disaproved Knuckleball Seaney42 Junior Management Bio's RuneScape Name: Herssa IRL Name: Mitch Roll in Skill Union: Junior Management, Co-Leader of Webmaster Team. How long have you been in Skill Union: I've been in Skill Union since April 8, 2008. About me: Hi I’m Mitch. My RuneScape name is Herssa. I’ve been around this clan for over three years, ever since the start! To begin, I’m funny and a nice guy. I am very loyal to this clan. I love talking to people and meeting new people. I love contributing to this clan. I’ve climbed to the top once and was a proud leader though it didn’t last as long as I’d like. Now I’m a member of Junior Management and a webmaster. I enjoy being a webmaster because I like coding and it’s a team with great people. Being a webmaster comes with a lot of responsibilities and expectations. Along with being a webmaster, as I mentioned earlier, I am also a part of Junior Management. Being in the Junior Management let’s me help the clan as much as I can. I am surrounded with great people and love being a member of Junior Mangement. I am always putting all my effort into what I do. I’m also a member of the RuneScape Forums team and the Newsletter team. I enjoy doing anything to help out this clan. I love seeing our clan progress and the improvements made to the clan. Overall, I love this clan. I’ve met great people and again, I love contributing to this clan. Skill Union till the end. Mitch. RuneScape Name: Knuckleball IRL Name: Ethan Roll in Skill Union: Junior Management, Leader of the Runescape Forums Team How long have you been in Skill Union: 8 months. About me: I am 16 years old. I love baseball, as you can see from my name. Also, I'm a die hard Red Sox fan! I just love watching and playing baseball in general. I also play the trumpet and I am in my school marching band, jazz band, and concert band as a fun little hobby. I really do love music, and it's one of the awesome things in my life that help me relax and make my life more enjoyable. I live in the northeastern United States, hence my love for the Red Sox, as well as for the Patriots, Celtics, and Bruins. I am also a Boy Scout, and believe it or not, I am proud of it. I'm not an awesome student in school, but I'll make it into a solid college and hopefully make good of my life. Forum Moderators Addicting Drei Hundert McYzzil Clan Chat Moderators Lady Jayne x OG Skype Rfs Wut is Thor Web Masters iiNick Elite Members Farmy Fat Females Jake Lover Jc191 Pyro Flamiac Reaping RobWillSkill Sissyshot Sux2 Be Yew (Full) Members 82Walker Acid Unicorn Akafull1ron Allwillburn Bflakez Brb Exams Capt Awsome Constricting CoolColby36 Ebola Zaire Eragonpyro Flailed Geoff Is Me Hunter CapeT Icy Nex ii Liiam ii iS E 7 E N Itz Hat K o t a L Kieran L LazzyGamer Loony Lord Lays Mad Mexikan Maximus Vir Mini Mario39 Mr Clarko Numbers NZ Oart Oart Penta Rex Pikadill3 RIPJimmyRawr Royal Rime Sgt Ownager Skar Sly is Noah Su Energiser SU Psycho Ternunda W23 TGOD Wizz TheHockeyGuy Torturedflam UnicornLover Warrior X-90 Wegedoorn Why Euro Zaox ZCM Zint Yoshi Junior Members BeneathThSky Cable S T R Camel 4 Life FighterOnly7 Flakers Fumador Gra Holy Wrap i Jaws i Ichigo Cb 3 Justbequiet Jz Killer5 Kazek1 Kill Me 1704 Mr Noizy MrSkyhawk Much Older PKersfail Rangeownz403 Sgt_Kenzo Sith Happen Skolty SUorchdork Su_Drake TwinBladeDan Version R xX-Witch-Xx RuneHead Memberlist For a number of years now, Skill Union has been using RuneHead. The site is a clan hi-scores which the RuneHead admin adds you to. Users can view overall clan hiscores and each skill is ranked in your level and exp. Currently the RuneHead Admin is Lukeation. To be ranked on Skill Union you have to be a Junior Member or above and anyone can view the list. To view our RuneHead Memberlist, please click here. Clan Highscores This is a list of those that have been or currently are in Skill Union that have achieved 99 in each skill. These are the known 99's of Clan Members. *Please note that these may not be updated. Agility - 1. Pikadill3 2. Fira Benda 3. Torturedflam 4. King_Drentje 5. Wooody125 6. Dark_Invoker 7. Ba-dum Tish 8. Subwoofer Attack - 1. X_craft 2. Loony 3. Dark Invoker 4. Numbers_NZ 5. 6XxryanxX9 6. Raizo 7. Pikadill3 8. Lady_Jayne_X 9. Coolcolby36 10. Silentc0re 11. Fallen 12. Agile Nutz 13. Herssa 14. 04Blake 15. Mr Happe 16. Vaqueri 17. akafull1ron Constitution - 1. Loony 2. X_craft 3. Dark Invoker 4. Jaynesaxon 5. 6XxryanxX9 6. Coolcolby36 7. Too Pro 8. Raizo 9. Lady_Jayne_X 10. Pikadill3 11. Silentc0re 12. Numbers_Nz 13. Fallen 14. Collusions 15. 04Blake 16. Twinky 17. 1 1990 1 18. Flailed Construction - 1. X_craft 2. Silentc0re 3. Enti_370 4. Strikeout 5. Mr Tudjay 6. Wooody125 7. 04Blake 8. Twinky 9. 199O 10. Flailed 11. l Kieran l 20. Koast Kronic Cooking - 1. Tubby736 2. C Pred 3. Burnt Rubber 4. Dark Invoker 5. Strikeout 6. Lady Jayne x 7. Danthemon 8. Reaping 9. Seaney42 10. Mr Tudjay 11. Snowswiper1 12. Coolcolby36 13. McYzzil 14. Congreshy 15. S N 16. Collusions 17. Warrior_X_90 18. Killhoii 19. Mr Happe 20. Loony 21. Pikadill3 22. Wooody125 23. Twinky 24. Agilecreed 25. Numbers_Nz 26. Mr_Flakez 27. Silentc0re 28. Endymion_Y 29. Fearswordpro 30. Aesthetlc 31. 04Blake 32. 9secstodie 33. Maximus Vir 34. Emiricol 35. Lukeation 36. Statz to Max 37. Define Night 38. Constricting 39. Fallen 40. Subwoofer 41. torturedflam 42. Conceiteex 42. I Am Ichigo 43. Constricting 44. Fastness Crafting - 1. Strikeout 2. Lady Jayne x 3. Silentc0re 4. 04Blake 5. Define Night Dungeoneering - 1. Fallen Defence - 1. Loony 2. Dark Invoker 3. 6XxryanxX9 4. Lady_Jayne_X 5. Numbers NZ 6. Coolcolby36 7. Blazin hot1 8. X Craft 9. Collusions 10. Raizo 11. Mr_Steam45 12. Pikadill3 13. Su_Def_Pr0 14. Farmall1026 15. 04Blake 16. Fallen 17. Thieving 18. Koast Kronic 19. Mini Mario39 20. l Kieran l 21. xB3TA Farming - 1. Silentc0re 2. Mr Tudjay 3. 04Blake 4. Wooody125 5. Enti 370 6. Define Night 7. Reaping Firemaking - 1. Vast_Sin 2. Define Knight 3. Want3d_Skill 4. Burnt Rubber 5. Lady Jayne x 6. Strikeout 7. Sammis Gurl 8. Danthemon 9. SU_Jona 10. Sno0py93 11. SU Skar 12. Aussie zuph 13. X1strpurex 14. Seaney42 15. Pikadill3 16. Wooody125 17. S_N 18. Silentc0re 19. Loony 20. Su_Extinct 21. Twinky 22. Fallen 23. Morphine37 24. Dark_Invoker 25. Tight 26. 04Blake 27. Club Pure Fishing - 1. Numbers_NZ 2. Lady Jayne x 3. Strikeout 4. Lukeation 5. Icy Nex 6. Tubby736 7. Snowswiper1 8. AgileCreed 9. Congreshy 10. Raizo 11. Seaney42 12. Dark_Invoker 13. Silentc0re 14. Torturedflam 15. Wee 3 16. Maximus Vir 17. Statz to Max 18. xB3TA 19. Allwillburn 20. SU Nathaniel Fletching - 1. Mr_Tudjay 2. X_craft 3. SU Krewy Boy 4. Burnt Rubber 5. Enti_370 6. Fr0zen Cosmo 7. M30_e3 8. Seaney42 9. Strikeout 10. Loony 11. Want3d Skill 12. Collusions 13. Snowswiper1 14. Coolcolby36 15. Congreshy 16. G0dly P X L 17. Gerrardrox46 18. Lukeation 19. Mageicguy 20. Lady_Jayne_X 21. Pikadill3 22. Su_Def_Pr0 23. Mr_Runecraf7 24. Mr Happe 25. Mr_Clarko 26. Dweeb 27. Morphine37 28. King_Drentje 29. Corrupt_C0re 30. Silentc0re 31. Twinky 32. Dark_Invoker 33. Herssa 34. 04Blake 35. 9secstodie 36. Club Pure 37. Maximus Vir 38. Wegedoorn 39. HTL 40. SU Nathaniel Herblore - 1. Define Night 2. 04Blake Hunter - 1. Silentc0re 2. Burnt Rubber 3. X_craft 4. Define Night 5. Kiko2100 6. G0dly P X L 7. Torturedflam 8. Dark Invoker 9. Wooody125 10. Endymion_Y 11. Mr_Steam45 12. Su_Kota 13. Pikadill3 14. Twinky 15. SU Sly 16. Ba-dum Tish 17.PvM Virus Magic - 1. Enti_370 2. Want3d Skill 3. Loony 4. Wooody125 5. Slayedbyevil 6. Dark_Invoker 7. Pikadill3 8. Raizo 9. Seer_James 10. Silentc0re 11. Tubby736 12. 04Blake 13. Twinky 14. Liam of W23 15. Mr Andruw 16. iiNick 17. PvM Sykotic 18. Addicting 19. Mr Tudjay 20. Sux2 Be Yew Mining - 1. Silentc0re 2. Dark_Invoker 3. Congreshy 4. Ba-dum Tish Prayer - 1. Dark Invoker 2. 04Blake 3. Lady_Jayne_X 4. Fallen Ranged - 1. Dark Invoker 2. Lady Jayne x 3. g0dly p x l 4. D___O__T___S 5. Pikadill3 6. Wooody125 7. Flame2396 8. Silentc0re 9. 04Blake 10. CoolColby36 11. Mini Mario39 12. l Kieran l 13. PvM Virus Runecrafting - 1. Icey_dan1 2. Lamajam 3. Wooody195 4. 04Blake 5. Define Night Slayer - 1. Twinblade137 2. 04Blake 3. Fallen Smithing - 1. Morphine37 2. Fallen 3. Raizo 4. Strikeout Strength - 1. X_craft 2. Loony 3. Dark Invoker 4. Lady_Jayne_X 5. Dead Go Rawr 6. 6XxryanxX9 7. Coolcolby36 8. S N 9. Twinky 10. Raizo 11. Slayedbyevil 12. Pikadill3 13. Mr Happe 14. Fallen 15. Mr_Steam45 16. Silentc0re 17. Aesthetlc 18. Farmall1026 19. 04Blake 20. Numbers_Nz 21. Skyking168 22. Collusions 23. Tuklais 24. l Kieran l 25. akafull1ron 26. Dr Erkan Summoning - 1. Awake (SuYugi_Ka0ri / Su Def Pr0) 2. Loony 3. 04Blake Thieving - 1. Burnt Rubber 2. X1strpurex 3. Cry Run 4. 9secstodie 5. Collusions 6. Lady Jayne x 7. Pikadill3 8. Silentc0re 9. Su_Def_Pr0 10. Thieving 11. Reaping 12. Torturedflam 13. Vaqueri 14. Fallen Woodcutting - 1. Mr_Tudjay 2. l aramis l 3. Loony 4. Enti_370 5. Burnt Rubber 6. Want3d_Skill 7. Padawan09 8. Lady_Jayne_X 9. Cry Rum 10. 6XxryanxX9 11. Xx Zuph xX 12. X1strpurex 13. Sawer Girl 14. Twinky 15. This_is_Rob 16. Niko 555 666 17. F O O T 18. Rogue Slayer 19. Toon Law 20. Congreshy 21. Kingchris542 22. Dark Invoker 23. Jzion19 24. SU Nathaniel 25. Seaney42 26. Mr_Steam45 27. Dweeb 28. Mageicguy 29. Mr_Runecraf7 30. Su_Energiser 31. Mr_Clarko 32. Wooody125 33. Mr Happe 34. Agilecreed 35. Silentc0re 36. Twinky 37. Darbs55 38. Maximus Vir 39. Club Pure 41. Conceiteex 42. Subwoofer 43. Torturedflam 44. HTL Photo Gallery Please use the Skill Union Wiki Photo Submission Thread to have a photo submitted on the Photogallery. clanwar.png|Photo by: Sissyshot vissy.png|Vissage Drop after 15 Black Drags - Sissyshot hide n seek mr tudjay.png|Hide N' Seek Event - December 11th, 2010 Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Skilling Clans